


I'm Keeping It - Gon's Birthday

by orphan_account



Series: I'm Keeping It [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Could be seen as underage?, Lemon/yaoi in the second chapter, M/M, Still a pretty smutty first chapter though, They're whatever age you want them to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-23 18:13:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1574879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killua has just given, in Gon's honest opinion, the best present ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Second chapter on there will not be out immediately, I still need to make it. Just finished this one and am completely and utterly saddened as I finished it at 11:55, but could not get it out before Gon's birthday ended at 12:00.
> 
> I'm so sorry Gon..I failed you..if only I hadn't stayed up for 16 hours and passed out for one hour this afternoon...
> 
> Forgive me.
> 
> Rated MA for: Smutty material, sex scene in the coming second chapter.
> 
> Pairings: Gon and Killua
> 
> Summary: Killua has just given, in Gon's honest opinion, the best present ever.
> 
> This is not beta read. If you see a mistake feel free to PM me or tell me in a comment.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter x Hunter. I would love to though.

Gon made his way through the city, staring at the buildings as he passed by. As much as he hated it, his companion had separated from him a few days ago in order to do something he said he had to take care of by himself.

But today Gon was very happy, because today was the day Killua said he would be back. He just had to find the right hotel now, which should be around here somewhere.

"Ah! Here it is!" Gon exclaimed to no one in particular, spotting the correct hotel name and running inside. He ran up to the receptionist and asked, "Excuse me, do you have any rooms under the name Killua Zoldyck?"

The receptionist looked at the boy, clearly uninterested before glancing at a clipboard. "Room 314."

Gon thanked her and ran to the elevator, practically bouncing with every step he took. He pressed the three and waited until the double-doors opened up to his floor. He ran down the hallway until he reached room 314, before stopping in front of it. He was about to knock on the door before he saw a note on it.

_If this is Gon knock three times, wait thirty seconds and then enter slowly._

_If this is anyone else, I will kill you where you stand if you even try to knock on the door._

Gon giggled at the last part of the note, and knocked three times slowly. He began counting to thirty in his head, and upon reaching twenty-eight grabbed hold of the door knob. Once he hit thirty he opened the door slowly and looked around, confused at the empty room.

The furniture was here, everything seemed normal, but...

Then he heard it, a faint and small cough followed by a loud 'Meow'.

He looked down then, and noticed Killua sitting on the ground like a cat or dog would. "Killua?"

"Meow."

Then he noticed it. The cat ears on top of the ex-assassin's head, and the tail protruding from the back of his shorts. The cat-paw shaped shoes and gloves, the collar with a bell on it around his neck, and the sticky note on his forehead.

And, of course, the scarlet red blush painting his face. He honestly looked like he wanted to just disappear.

Crouching down in front of the other, Gon took the posted note off the silver-haired boy's head and read it.

_I know you don't care about your birthday or anything, but I think it should be a special day for you regardless. So I went out to find these..things..to put on, for your present. That's right, your present is me. You can do whatever you want with me tonight, all night long._

_Happy Birthday, Gon._ ~~_I love you._~~

_P.S. I'm only going to do this once, and I don't promise not to murder you at midnight on the dot._

Gon smiled when he finished reading the note, then frowned as he tried to read the words that had been vigorously crossed out. He'd had a cat before when he lived with Aunt Mito, but it didn't seem too fond of him specifically. This 'cat' will obviously be a whole lot better, though.

As if he was mind-reading, Gon felt Killua poke his head under the young hunter's hand in an attempt to make him give the other affection.

"Raow."

Gon giggled at Killua's cat sounds, finding them adorable, and petted the silver shock of hair between the cat ears. He had to hold in a guffaw when he noticed the ex-assassin wiggle his butt to make the tail shift left and right. The action was beyond adorable, but he never ever in all the entirety of his life expected to see Killua wag his bottom.

 _"He must be really dedicated to this,"_ Gon thought as he began to scratch under his new pet's chin. When he felt the vibrations of the other's neck on his hand, he leaned in closer to hear that Killua was actually purring. He did not expect that he was leaving himself open when he leaned in though, and was caught completely off guard when his companion licked his face repeatedly.

It made him feel funny inside in three completely different ways.

Gon sat crossed legged on the floor now with his eyes closed, slowing his petting to a near-stop while Killua assaulted the spiky-haired boy's face with his tongue, purring incessantly. Gon could hear Killua's purring grow in volume and his hand slowly dropped from the other's head to the ground before he leaned back instinctively from the pleasure. He was not even in a completely conscious state of mind at the moment, feeling far too much in bliss.

He felt Killua crawl into his lap to follow the boy as he leaned back. A moan forcefully escaped his lips, and when his friend's tongue gave one last lick across the corner of his mouth the sensation disappeared.

Gon's eyes shot open at the sudden disappearance of the source of all his pleasure, and he suddenly realized just how hard he had been breathing.

"W-wait, don't-" Gon started, but paused when he looked into Killua's eyes and saw a glint that read 'Not yet,' "-stop..."

The ex-assassin purred much softer for a few more seconds, and rubbed his cheek against Gon's before crawling out of the young hunter's lap. Walking on all fours, he made his way across the room and stuck his head under the bed. When he came back out, he was dragging a gift wrapped box out with him by his teeth. Sitting beside it, he looked at the other boy across the room expectantly. "Raow."

Gon got up and made his way across the room, crouching down beside Killua and the gift. He took the note attached to it and began reading it while scratching Killua behind his real ears.

_In case you don't like your first present, I got this as a back-up._

Gon laughed at this. "You thought I wouldn't like having _you_ as a present?" the young hunter questioned disbelievingly. Killua looked to the side, but Gon grabbed his cheek softly and turned him back. Staring into his pet's eyes, he said, "That's ridiculous, Killua. You're the best present ever. No matter what."

Killua's eyes widened and he blushed, shaking his tail just barely. Gon giggled at the action, still holding the other's cheek. "You can do better than that, Killua."

He leaned in and kissed the silver-haired boy's forehead, who vigorously shook his backside to make his tail whip back and forth. Gon, satisfied with that, began opening his present when Killua pawed his arm softly.

"Raow." The boy looked at Gon expectantly, who caught on and started petting the other again.

The young hunter tried to awkwardly unwrap his second present with one hand while Killua closed his eyes and began purring again. When he finally got it open he pulled out a brown stuffed dog with floppy ears and brown eyes.

"Thank you, Killua," Gon said as he smiled at the toy. Then he looked over at the other, "But I think I still like my first present better."

Gon pulled the cat-boy into a hug, who gave another 'meow' but refused to move from his cat-like sitting position.

"So, if I can do _whatever_ I want with you..." Gon said, and leaned in close to his pet's ear before whispering, "...does that mean I can make you my cuddle buddy?"

Killua turned red and began struggling to get out of the hug. He began hissing, growling and giving a set of aggressive 'raow's which only prompted the spiky-haired boy to hold on to him tighter while laughing merrily.

"You're so funny, Killua. This is probably the best birthday I've had so far, and I didn't even remember it was my birthday to begin with!" Gon hugged him tighter.

Killua calmed down at hearing this, and inwardly sighed before giving the other another lick on the side of his face. He began purring softly again, and timidly gave yet another lick.

Gon's mind began swimming again, excited that he was getting this treatment from his companion once more. He was surprised when he felt himself being pushed down, and noticed Killua's 'paw' on his chest.

"Killua?" Gon questioned the other as he was slowly pushed onto his back on the floor.

The ex-assassin timidly crawled on top of the other boy, licking his face softly. Gon's eyes slowly closed and he leaned his head back to enjoy his companion's ministrations. He involuntarily let out a low, long moan when the other's tongue flitted across the corner of his lips.

"K-Killua, you d-don't _have_ to d-do this just because i-it's my birthday," Gon stuttered out, trying to hold back his moans. He just wanted to set that straight, in case Killua was feeling forced to do something he might regret.

That didn't stop the silver-haired boy's tongue from slowly dragging itself across Gon's slightly open mouth, though.

The young hunter's eyes shot open and he looked up at the boy lying atop him. "K-Kil-"

"Shhh..." Killua shushed him, caressing the other's cheek. He licked the lips of the boy under him one more time before descending down and softly biting his neck.

Gon arched his back forward, pressing his stomach against his companion's as teeth nibbled on the side of his neck. Grabbing the back of Killua's head he held the other in place, urging him to keep going.

Killua bit down hard enough to leave a mark this time, immediately licking the spot afterwards.

That was when the clock chimed, alerting anyone present that it was now midnight, and Killua pulled back with an evil smirk.

_Perfectly according to plan._

"Welp, guess that's it for your birthday present." Gon snapped back to full consciousness immediately.

"Wh-what?" Gon's eyes widened. This couldn't be. He had no idea what was happening, but he was absolutely in love with the previous situation. "Wait, no!"

But it was too late, Killua was already climbing off of the poor boy. When he turned around to walk away, he made sure to give one last wiggle of his bottom to tease the other who was still on the floor.

"W-wait..." Gon said, pausing to get up on his feet. He wanted..no.. _needed_ for them to continue the previous activity, feeling like he was literally going to die if they did not. His stomach felt so empty now. "...but..."

Killua jumped onto the bed, spreading his limbs out across the huge two person mattress.

"No buts, if you wanted to do something like that, you should have done it right away. The note said you could do whatever you wanted with me. That entailed _anything_. Buuut..." Turning around, he gave a sly smile. "...your birthday ended at midnight. Sorry."

Gon made a whining noise, shifting from foot to foot in place. He bit his lower lip and stared at Killua, who was stretching on the over-sized bed.

"Though I guess, maybe, I could be..persuaded..to give you next year's present a little early," Killua said, turning to lie on his back and spreading his legs some. Pulling off his collar, paw-like gloves and kicking off his paw-like shoes, he gave a knowing smirk. "But just for a while."

At hearing 'a while' Gon ran to the bed, not wanting to waste anymore time in case that meant he had another time limit.

The best present ever was lying right there, all his for the taking, after all.

* * *

Don't feel obligated to give a good comment, I accept good and bad alike, so don't hold back. Though I prefer any comment to none at all. Constructive criticism is very much welcomed.

Thank you for reading.


	2. Unwrapping The Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because what's a birthday without birthday sex?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much teasing, good lord. I actually almost felt a little bad for Gon while I was writing the beginning.
> 
> Almost.
> 
> I meant to have this done yesterday, but it's kind of hard to imagine/write about this kind of stuff when you're in skype calls for 9 hours, 23 minutes and 17 seconds (Yes, I did the math).
> 
> I forgot to mention Killua took his collar off along with the gloves and shoes in the last chapter by the way..just realized that. I didn't even remember there was a collar, honestly.
> 
> So, yeah. Collar is off, too. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy.

Gon practically ran to the bed, taking off his jacket and fumbling with his boot laces on the way. Hopping on one foot to the edge of the bed he finally got the laces to one boot undone and kicked it off.

Killua laughed at this sight and crawled to the edge of the bed, grabbing Gon by the shirt collar and pulling him down to eye level. "Don't get so worked up. I'm not giving you a time limit this time. We can take it slow."

The young hunter grinned at hearing that he wasn't on a time limit this time, calming down significantly now. He sat on the edge of the bed next to his companion, and undid his boot laces a lot more calmly. When it was off, he looked to his side to find the ex-assassin gone.

When he turned around he saw Killua lying on his back against a few pillows, arching his back forward and stretching his limbs, purposefully letting his shirt raise up and shorts slip down to reveal bits of skin.

Gon crawled across the bed and hovered over Killua. Looking him over, he realized he wasn't even entirely sure what to do as he had never been in a situation like this before.

Killua cupped his cheek and pulled his head closer, laughing at the utterly confused expression on his friend's face. "Don't strain yourself, just..." He leaned forward and whispered into the other's ear, "...do what feels natural."

Gon felt a small wave of warmth run through his body at the feel of Killua's breath against his ear, then another when the boy under him rocked his hips forward into his. He leaned down to press his lips against the other's, and when they met felt the ex-assassin bite down on his bottom lip. All he could think about was how good that felt, and how he wanted more.

"C-can I..touch you, you know.. _anywhere_?" Gon questioned when he pulled back from the kiss, not knowing how this worked and not wanting to over-step his boundaries.

"I suppose," Killua answered thoughtfully, grabbing the other's head and pulling it close enough to whisper in his ear again. "But we move at _my_ pace, not yours."

Gon shivered at the hot breath on his ear again, and threw his head down onto Killua's shoulder. He closed his eyes and bit down softly in an attempt to calm himself, and gain some control over his breathing. Having Killua ghosting a finger across the line up and down the middle of his back under his shirt wasn't helping, though.

He timidly let his hand crawl under the pale-skinned boy's shirt, feeling every curve and dip that his abdomen had to offer. When he found both of the buds on the other's chest, he thumbed over them softly, earning a soft moan and a small thrust of the hips from the one under him. He pinched at Killua's right nipple to see if he could get that same reaction, and smiled into the boy's shoulder when he heard another moan and felt another rock of the hips. Gon let his free hand travel down to the waist line of his companion's shorts, attempting to delve in when he felt Killua's aura flare up and an electrical shock sting his hand.

Yelping out in surprise and reeling his head back to look at the other, he whined with obvious sadness in his voice, "You said I could though!"

"I also said we're moving at _my_ pace, not yours," he repeated himself. Killua flipped their positions and looked down at the young hunter under him now.

"But-" Gon tried to protest, and was given another small shock, "-okay, okay!"

Killua leaned down and started kissing the other's Adam's apple, growling to send vibrations along the boy's neck. Gon lifted his chin up to give the boy easier access, the feeling filling him with pleasure.

He felt one hand reaching up his shirt and the other blindly fumbling with the belt of his shorts. When the belt was off, Killua unzipped the other's shorts and pulled them down with the boxers slightly to trace the edge of his waist with a finger.

Gon was biting his bottom lip softly, trying not to let any sounds out. He didn't want to ruin the moment with any type of noise. The vibrating on his Adam's apple, the tongue poking at his skin, the pinching on his nipple, the tracing on his waist. Then he felt a soft grinding through his shorts and his eyes popped open. He reached forward and grabbed at Killua's hips, getting another small shock in response. His hands reeled back and gripped the sheets on the bed harshly.

"Am I not allowed to do _anything_?" Gon questioned, wanting so badly to touch the other already.

Killua migrated his mouth onto the other's for a short kiss before answering, "You can in a bit, but I'm not done with you yet."

"But..I want to do stuff to you, too. I _need_ to touch you," Gon practically begged.

"And you'll get to..in due time." Killua gave another slow roll of his hips, grinding their lower halves together, and began giving small kisses under the young hunter's chin.

"Are you..is this..still a present or..a torture session?" Gon asked through small pants at all the stimulation, giving a small moan at the end.

"Maybe a bit of both," Killua answered, slowly licking his own lips in front of the other's face. "I didn't expect our first time to be like this, but I didn't know you'd be so fun to tease. I just want to show you how much I..I-I l-love you..because I'm better with actions than words."

Gon's eyes widened at that confession, but could not respond as a moan was forced out of him from another buck from the ex-assassin. Gon bucked his own hips forward involuntarily, and was shocked once again. He knew his friend was having a blast with this now, but he couldn't deny that he was enjoying himself also.

Killua sat up straight and took off his shirts. Putting his hands on Gon's stomach to steady himself, he began slowly riding the boy's lap.

Gon's hands shot up in the air to grab at the other's waist and Killua froze with a glare. His hands stopped mid-way, remembering what would happen if he tried to touch his friend, and let his hands drop to grip the blankets again instead.

"Hey, you're learning already." Killua smirked and continued, bending down without interrupting his grinding to let his lips hover above Gon's. "For being good, you can do what you want from my neck up for now."

Gon immediately chomped down on the crook of the ex-assassin's neck, marking him instantly.

Killua gasped at the sudden and unexpected force, his eyes wide. "You little fucker."

Gon giggled without removing his mouth and licked the mark, giving it a quick kiss before connecting his lips to the other's. The friction of the other's body rubbing against his clothed member was driving him crazy. He wanted so much more.

Then as if Killua was reading his mind he felt teeth clamp onto his lower lip tightly, and a tongue slipping into his mouth when he tried to gasp at the sudden bite. He could feel the other's tongue roaming his mouth mercilessly, wondering if something like this was even okay. Though when his own tongue pressed up against the other he lost the ability to think about that anymore.

Then he felt his shorts and boxers being pulled off, completely freeing his lower half. Soft touches on the insides of his legs, around his waist, rubbing on his thighs, but nothing making contact with his hardened member. He gave a series of moans and whines into Killua's mouth, letting his frustration be known and only growing more frustrated when the other pulled away.

Killua pulled the young hunter's shirt off, leaving him in the nude and climbing off of him.

Gon sat up and leaned his back against the pillowed headrest of the bed, staring up at the ceiling and waiting with bated breath for whatever was coming next, not sure what to expect. His cheeks went slightly pink at being exposed before the other when he noticed Killua eyeing him from top to bottom hungrily, causing him to look to the side. That feeling of embarrassment disappeared when he felt teeth clamp down on one of his nipples and grind it, forcing him to gasp and groan.

Killua gave the pink bud another nip before kissing his way down to Gon's waist, licking across his waist-line and biting the skin just above the boy's private area.

Gon involuntarily spread his legs at the hot breath between them, giving the pale-skinned boy more access to whatever he wanted. He felt his wrist being guided to rest on the back of the silver shock of hair, and looked down at the other. He saw Killua's face hovering just before the head of his manhood, looking up at his eyes.

"If you get crazy and choke me, I'm going to bite it off," Killua warned, giving him a look that showed he was not joking before taking Gon inside his mouth.

Gon's head flew back and almost slammed against the headrest, moaning loudly at the sudden warmth and wetness of the other's mouth. He already had to hold back the urge to buck forward or push the ex-assassin's head down abruptly. It was extremely hard with the way the other was licking and sucking him incessantly, though. He timidly brought his other hand over and slowly placed it on the other side of the silver head of hair, afraid of being shocked for his boldness. To his surprise Killua did not shock him for it. Instead he began licking the head of his member repeatedly, roughly.

"K-Killuaaa..." Gon moaned his name, not able to think of any other word.

He began sucking on the tip then, milking the head for all the pre-cum he could and swallowing it, before giving one long lick from the bottom of the shaft to the top and a final kiss on the tip.

He raised up to be eye level with Gon, giving him a quick and small kiss on the lips before whispering, "You can move. For now."

After that line he made his way back down and started to bob his head up and down, Gon's member trapped between his lips and tongue attached to the bottom as he went.

Gon started thrusting his lower half, not even trying to get them in sync right now. His head was thrown back and eyes clamped shut with his mouth hanging open and breathing ragged, face completely flushed. Killua had driven him to near insanity with his teasing, and he needed this terribly. He at least tried not to push to the back of the other's throat, but knew he was probably getting there every so often.

"K-Ki-Killu..a, I'm s-sorry, I c-can't..."

Killua already knew Gon was apologizing for the lack of control, but did not think too much of it. The ex-assassin had brought this on himself, after all, and did not blame the other. He started trying to get them more in sync, as he knew Gon was not going to be able to do it, by slowing and speeding his bobbing to match the other's thrusts. Then he felt the rapid twitching of the object of desires in his mouth, and knew what was coming.

Gon felt something coming, but could not stop his thrusts even if he wanted to. "Killua, I..something is..." he tried, not knowing how to warn the other, but was quieted by a hand massaging his testicles.

Killua stopped his bobbing when the other's seed spilled into his mouth. Swallowing the sticky substance, he continued to lick the head until he was sure he got all that he was going to get from it.

Pulling back and sitting up straight, he looked at the other. It only turned him on more to see Gon's face completely flushed, legs spread, mouth hanging open and breathing hard. He climbed into the boy's lap and nuzzled his face into his neck lovingly, waiting for Gon to get a breather.

His body was frustrated at not getting the release he felt he needed, but kept reminding himself that this was not his day and this was not for his pleasure.

After a while Gon hugged the pale-skinned boy that was nuzzling him and smiled graciously with a small laugh. "I don't even know how to explain how awesome that was."

Killua smirked into the other's neck and whispered, "Think you can go again? I still have one more thing for you..."

Gon's eyes widened and he pulled the other back to look him in the eye before nodding eagerly. Killua laughed at the sight a little, and blushed before looking away. He crawled to the edge of the bed and opened a drawer, pulling a bottle of lubricant out of the nightstand and tossed it to Gon.

"What's this for?" The young hunter examined the bottle questioningly, not really getting the clue.

"Um..well, if you want you can..uh..." Killua gave a vague gesture to his backside, looking to the side in embarrassment with flushed cheeks at what he was suggesting.

Gon stared at him, completely lost for a moment before understanding dawned on him. He looked down at the bottle in his hands, and back up at the blushing ex-assassin. "Are you sure you're okay with that? I..don't want to do something you're not comfortable with."

Killua scoffed at the hypocrisy behind that statement and crawled back over to the other, taking one of his hands in both of his own. "This is for you, Gon. Not for me. Don't worry about that, okay?"

Gon stared at the cerulean orbs of the silver-haired boy in front of him for the longest time before nodding slightly and pulling his hand away. When Killua made to remove his shorts, Gon cupped his face and kissed him softly.

"That doesn't mean you don't deserve some thought, too, Killua," Gon said when he pulled away and gave another short kiss. "Are you really okay with it?"

Killua bit his bottom lip, now realizing that he hadn't even thought about if he was or wasn't. He looked the young hunter in the eye, and grabbed the hand on his cheek. "As long as it's with you." Gon smiled at that answer, and with another kiss let go of the ex-assassin. Killua sat up on his knees and grabbed the waist-band of his shorts, but stopped when he saw Gon watching his hands closely. "Do..you want to do it?"

Gon nodded, and so Killua crawled to the headrest of the bed. Putting his back to the young hunter, he paused for a moment to take a deep breath with his blush only increasing at the thought of what he was about to do. He couldn't believe he was about to do something like this, but...

He leaned forward and pressed his face into the pillows to hide his embarrassment. He elevated his lower-half with his knees and gave it a little wiggle, making the long forgotten cat tail swish from side to side. For some reason he thought that doggy-style would be a bigger turn on for his friend.

Gon had to suppress a chuckle at the sight of Killua's bottom wiggling in the air and face pressed into the pillows. He got on his knees behind the silver-haired boy and pulled his shorts and boxers off, taking a moment to stare at the sight of his companion's backside.

"You..aren't going to shock me anymore, right?" Gon asked, wondering what he was and wasn't allowed to do.

"Go nuts," Killua answered flatly, refusing to pull his face out of the pillows from the embarrassment of his position. "Just..don't tear me in half."

Gon had to give a small laugh at that, as he could honestly picture himself being far too rough. He softly rubbed the two mounds of skin around Killua's entrance, kneading and playing with them more than anything.

"You're so soft, Killua," Gon commented, migrating his hands down the boy's thighs and feeling as much as he can.

 _"I'm also not a toy,"_ Killua wanted to say, but refrained and let the young hunter have his fun, holding back the barest moan from the soft touching and prodding.

Gon finished up his feeling session with a small pinch on his companion's buttocks, causing the other to blindly and aggressively swat a hand backwards and just barely miss hitting him. Gon grinned cheekily and noticed where the tail was placed, pulling at it to find that it was actually a plug. With that he figured that Killua was probably already prepared enough, and grabbed the lube to spread it graciously around his already hardened member. He shivered and gave a small groan at how cold it was against his skin.

Killua waited for the inevitable. When he went out searching for his "cat parts" he decided that getting a plug for the tail would probably be best, as he assumed the other would not know anything about preparing someone for penetration. It was also the reason he decided to tease for so long, so that his backside would have plenty of time to get ready.

Gon grabbed onto Killua's hips and placed himself at the ex-assassin's entrance, pausing to ask one more time for confirmation. "I'm..going in now, okay?"

When Killua gave a nod, Gon started to slowly push in. He had to stop for a moment half-way in, feeling the warmth and tightness encasing him, to keep from suddenly thrusting in and out viciously. When he was finally completely sheathed inside the other, he began to slowly back out to the head of his member, and push back in again. Hearing Killua's muffled moans of pleasure riled him, and he started becoming increasingly faster and rougher.

When he got to the point that his pelvis was smacking against the ex-assassin's bottom and the sound of skin smacking skin resounded through the room, he reached under Killua and grabbed hold of his shaft to toy with it.

Killua shot up at the sudden grasp on his own member, not expecting it to be given any attention at all tonight. Standing to his full height on his knees, he pressed his back against Gon's stomach and moaned loudly. The thrusting inside him and the pumping of his shaft nearly destroying his self-control. His hands flew back, his right hand grabbing the back of the young hunter's head and his left grabbing onto the boy's thrusting hip in an attempt to pull him even closer.

As Gon's left hand slowly pumped the ex-assassin, his right hand snaked around and held onto his stomach to press them closer together. He closed his eyes and buried his head into the pale-skinned shoulder in front of his face, biting down on it roughly. He wanted anyone and everyone to know twice over that Killua was his territory, and nobody else could have him, and if anybody ever tried to take him like this then they would die.

Killua yelled out at the rough bite, proceeded by a moan when he started to thrust his lower half back and forth to go with Gon's thrusts and pumps. He didn't expect to get this much pleasure tonight, but he felt like he was in heaven now, and he never wanted to leave.

Eventually Gon rammed into a particularly sensitive spot, and Killua's legs buckled underneath him. They were both sent tumbling down onto the bed, and Gon looked at the heavily panting Killua worriedly.

"Are you okay? Did I hurt you?" Gon questioned, frightened that he had damaged his lover.

Killua blindly reached back, fumbling to find Gon's head. When he got a hold of it, he pulled the other down to meet his eyes. "Shut up and aim for that spot again. _Please_ ," Killua practically begged, closing his eyes and kissing the other.

Gon obliged happily, closing his eyes and continuing his ministrations, remembering to aim for that specific spot again. It became easier to continue stroking his lover when the ex-assassin began thrusting backwards into him again, giving his member some space from the bed.

Killua was seeing stars through his closed eyes now. Between the tongue dancing across his, the stroking and his sweet spot being rammed into over, and over and over again he didn't know what to do. He was screaming moans into the other's mouth unforgivingly, completely unable to control himself anymore.

He couldn't even determine who exactly this was benefiting more any longer.

Both boys felt their climaxes coming close now, and Gon involuntarily increased his pace to the fastest he could manage.

Killua came first, his seed spilling all over the blankets under him, collapsing into it. The force of the orgasm had taken away what little strength he had left in his legs and he could no longer support neither himself nor the boy ramming into him.

Killua's increasing warmth and muscles clenching all around Gon sent the young hunter over the edge as well, thrusting in as deep as he could before his essence flowed into the other. He held himself there for a while, pulling his mouth off the ex-assassin's and looking at his face.

Killua was panting hard, the air completely knocked out of him and face flushed. His eyes were still clamped shut and his mouth was hanging open, trying desperately to get some air.

Gon couldn't help but smirk at the sight. He had no idea why, but the sight of Killua like this after what they had just done made him very proud. He pulled his now half flaccid member out of the panting boy and laid beside him. "So? Did I do good?"

Killua slowly opened his eyes and glared at the grinning boy, absolutely refusing to give him praise for something like that.

Even if it was magical.

Instead Killua gave a nonchalant look as he answered, "Meh, I guess it was alright."

Gon's grin dropped to a small smile, already knowing Killua was underrating him on purpose. He cupped Killua's face with one hand and started rubbing his thumb in circles on his cheek.

"How did you know so much about this anyways? You seemed like you knew what you were doing. Like, _really_ knew. I was completely lost most of the time," Gon wondered, before his smile dropped and he donned a saddened expression. "You..you haven't..done this with someone else, have you?"

Killua's eyes shot open, and if he had the strength to right now he would have hit the young hunter again and again. "No! Geez, idiot. Who else would I even _want_ to do it with?"

Gon smiled at hearing that they had both taken each other's first times, but pressed on, "Then how did you know what to do?" Killua averted his eyes and bit his bottom lip, causing Gon to frown again. "Or..were you lying?"

"No! No, no. I..." Killua started, not wanting Gon to think that. He sighed and decided to just come out with it. "...I..kind of tracked down..H-Hisoka..and asked for..tips. I really wanted tonight to be special, instead of us fumbling around and trying to figure out what the hell we were doing, you know?"

Gon gave an 'oh' before he smiled. "Well, as long as he didn't actually touch you then that's fine I guess."

"Yeah right, he would have to kill me if he wanted a chance to," Killua said, rolling over to lie on his back.

Gon laughed a little at that comment, before pressing his lips to the other's and climbing on top of him. "Feel like going again?"

 _"This guy..."_ Killua thought before swatting him off. "Leave it to you to have the energy to go _three freaking times_ in a row," Killua said, crawling off the bed and looking himself over. "I need to shower anyways, I feel disgusting."

"But it's not disgusting, it's _us_." The young hunter got off the bed and snaked his hands around his lover's waist, laughing softly. "But if you're going to shower, you might want to take your cat ears off."

Killua's hand immediately shot up to his head, feeling around blindly for the long forgotten headband of cat ears. When he got a hold of them, he ripped them off and stared at them in horror.

"You couldn't have told me I still had those fucking things on?! I thought I took them off a long time ago!"

Gon laughed harder, pressing their still naked bodies closer and giving the slightest buck of his hips. He leaned forward, taking a lesson from the ex-assassin's earlier ministrations, and breathed into the boy's ear, whispering, "Let's shower together, though. I want to see how you look pressed against the wall and sopping wet."

Killua shivered at the tease and instinctively gave a small thrust backwards. "Why are you so horny? Jeez, you've already gotten off twice now."

"Because the person I love most in the world is finally all mine," Gon answered absentmindedly while kissing on Killua's neck before quietly begging, "Please? My birthday is already over, I just want to make you feel good for making my day so special."

The ex-assassin blushed at the confession, and moaned slightly at the contact. "Fine, fine. Don't say I never do anything for you."

"I wouldn't dare. You do _everything_ for me, after all." Gon accentuated his comment with another small thrust forward. "But I wouldn't complain if you used the cat parts again."

"Leave it to _you specifically_ to get turned on by fucking animal parts!" Killua yelled, smacking Gon upside the head and storming off to the bathroom. He couldn't blame Gon for the kink though, considering the background the young hunter grew up in.

"Killua! Wait! You turn me on more than those! They're just a plus! I swear!" Gon tried to reassure the other, running towards the bathroom in the hopes he could still get a round three in the shower.

On his way there he idly began to wonder...

_"I wonder if Hisoka would give me pointers for Killua's birthday in a couple of months..."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hint hint at the end.
> 
> 7/7/14, folks.
> 
> (Up to your imagination to decide if Gon gets lucky for the third time or not)


End file.
